


Sorry If I'm Way Less Friendly

by AnotherGallavichLove



Series: Prompts [97]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, Post 6x01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 05:42:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6788008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherGallavichLove/pseuds/AnotherGallavichLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“She’s kind of like me. What if it was me, Mick? It almost was” Mickey’s face fell a little bit, the anger washing off as he blinked into the green eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sorry If I'm Way Less Friendly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ASignificantWhisper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASignificantWhisper/gifts).



> I'm so fucking blind right now and I'm so tired, I have no idea if this is complete trash or not. But I still wanted to write something your birthday, Kris and this is what you asked for (sort of? lmao?) so I hope that it was somewhat alright, I don't know. It's really short and really uneventful, but at least it's something. And I really fucking need to go to bed.

Mickey’s gaze and thoughts were deep inside of an old re-run of some south park episode that he had seen a hundred times over, his hand loosely curled around a can of beer, his blinks slow. His mouth was slightly pulled up into some kind of a grin, a quiet chuckle escaping his lips at one of the jokes right as the couch dipped on his right side. He was sitting far to the left on the creaking couch, meaning that there was plenty of free space for his boyfriend, yet he chose to sit close enough that the sides of their jean clad thighs touched - Mickey couldn’t say that he minded.

 

One month ago, Ian had come running to the Milkovich house in the middle of the night, frantically banging on the door. Within two minutes, he had been down on his knees, sobbing and begging for Mickey to give him another chance. As fucking dramatic as it had been, and as hesitant as Mickey had been to give him that second chance, by now he could honestly say that that was one of the best decisions that he had made in his entire life. Things were better than ever and though with Ian’s disorder, they surely had more difficult times ahead, they both knew that they would never make the same mistakes that they had made in the past - they wouldn’t break up, because they were Ian and Mickey, and they were happy together - and they weren’t happy apart. Simple as that.

 

“What’s on your mind, babe?” Mickey asked, noticing Ian’s sigh as he had sat down - a sure tell-tale sign that he had something he wanted to talk about, but he didn’t really want to bring it up at all. Mickey swallowed, placing a hand on the back of his boyfriend’s neck, feeling the long, red strands tickle the palm of his hand. Ian was still looking forwards, giving Mickey the view of his perfect profile.

 

Mickey had to admit that it had taken him quite a couple of weeks before he had really begun to trust this again. Trust their relationship - at all, even. He still wasn’t there completely after everything that they had been through but he was getting there. They had had endless conversations about everything - and Ian had cried and apologized over and over again for cheating on Mickey. Some people would surely say that Mickey had the spine of a gummy bear for taking him back, but he knew that Ian hadn’t been in his right state of mind when he had taken Yevgeny, or when he did that porno. Ian was sick, and it was something that they were both coming to terms with. Because of it, Mickey was well aware of the fact that they had a lot of hard times ahead as they did behind them. But they loved each other - Ian was the love of Mickey’s life and surely vice versa - so whatever shit they would end up wrapped up in in the future, they would tackle it together.

 

A minute or two after Mickey’s question, Ian finally turned his head to look at him, a small smile dancing across his lips.

 

“I love it when you call me that” At that, Mickey fought not to roll his eyes because he knew that all Ian was doing was stalling. Alas;

 

“Feels good to say it again” Mickey may not be the biggest fan of pda, and he may not like shooting a ton of different pet names between himself and Ian, but lately - well, since around the time of his coming out - he had actually started liking ‘babe’ and ‘baby’. It brought some kind of stability somehow - calling Ian ‘babe’ was the same thing as calling him ‘mine’. He liked it a lot. No matter which one of them said it.

 

Ian hummed, placing his lips onto Mickey’s. The red strands of hair slipped in between Mickey’s fingers, his eyes falling closed as he enjoyed the wonderful warmth of Ian’s tongue in his mouth, their lips slipped in between each others. Ian’s hand rested safely on the left side of Mickey’s waist, tugging him a little bit closer as the light makeout session continued, both boys’ mouths pulled up into grins, their stomachs fluttering.

 

“Seriously, man” Mickey finally forced himself to break away, placing a soft palm against Ian’s chest. Ian stayed still for a second or two, and then he sank back down into the couch, gnawing on the inside of his bottom lip as they looked at each other.

 

“Fine” Ian’s tongue darted out to swipe across his lips, and he used his free hand to run his fingers through his hair, his right one staying on his partner’s waist, keeping them close still. “I just - we had this call at work today and it kind of stuck with me” Mickey’s hand stayed on the back of Ian’s neck, his thumb rubbing smooth circles on his jawline, feeling the slight stubble as he waited for him to continue, knowing that he needed to get this out - whatever it was. “It was a… girl. Around my age, maybe a couple years older” Mickey’s eyebrows furrowed, and Ian brought his left hand up to his partner’s, placing it on top, needing to feel that touch. “Bipolar disorder” The older man’s face fell at the words, his head tilting a little bit to the side, his tongue darting out to wet his bottom lip.

 

“Yeah? How bad was it? You alright?” Ever since Ian had become an EMT - well, ever since Mickey had found out that he was one now - he had been worried about something like this. Not necessarily him getting a call about somebody with bipolar disorder, but just seeing someone with any kind of mental disorder. Ian was a strong man - physically as well as mentally - but Mickey couldn’t possibly shake the feeling of wanting to wrap him up in his arms only to keep him out of harms way for the rest of their lives together. It was difficult enough for Ian to stay stable and on the meds without having distractions, so quite honestly the last thing he needed was to have a job where he ran into people who were sick as well. All of that aside - Mickey supposed that he understood it somehow. Ian wanting to help people after everything.

 

“Could have been worse” Ian just said, and Mickey could have sighed in relief right there. “But…” Mickey knew that kind of ‘but’ all too well. Ian was trying to be cute, trying to get Mickey to agree to something. “She and I got to talking. Mickey, she’s in the hospital now and she doesn’t really have anywhere to stay when she gets out, so -“

 

“No”

 

“Just a couple months - “

 

“A couple months?! Gallagher, I - “

 

“Mickey, just listen - “

 

“Ian, I don’t fucking think - “

 

“Listen to me” Ian’s voice was a little bit deeper than usual, assertive and it shut his partner up, stopping them from talking over each other. Mickey’s eyebrows were furrowed, and he was quite clearly not happy with Ian’s thought at all. This aside, he did as Ian had asked and listened. “She’s kind of like me. What if it was me, Mick? It almost was” Mickey’s face fell a little bit, the anger washing off as he blinked into the green eyes. “And we have that room now since Iggy moved in with Michelle”

 

“I just fucking got you back. I don’t want to have to share your ass with anyone right now” A smile made its way across Ian’s lips, his stomach fluttering at how cute his boyfriend could be. His tongue darted out to wet his bottom lip as he placed his hand against Mickey’s cheek, tilting his head slightly to the side.

 

“You don’t have to share me, Mickey. I’m yours” Ian understood Mickey’s point, of course. For the first time in literally their entire lives, they had an entire house to themselves - save for when Yevgeny came to stay a few times a month - it did feel quite freeing. Yet, he couldn’t let that steer his decision in this. It wouldn’t be forever, they would have this house to themselves again at some point, this would never be a permanent thing, but he wanted this for now. He wanted to help somebody - whether it was for selfish reasons or not could be discussed at another point in time. “One month?” Mickey swallowed, his face stuck in a half-irritated frown. “Two weeks?”

 

“Fine. Fuck”

 

  
***

 

  
Three days after that conversation, Mickey stood a few meters behind Ian while he opened the front door, his arms crossed. He wasn’t frowning, really - he knew that if he had been more stubborn, then Ian would have given in and his friend wouldn’t be here after all. But ultimately, Mickey had no fucking chance up against those green fucking puppy eyes. The girl entered the house, and Mickey let his arms fall to his side, knowing that if he acted somewhat likeable, maybe Ian would end up rewarding him at some point. He stayed the few meters behind, watching Ian hug his friend before he stepped aside, keeping one hand on her back in between her shoulder blades, turning towards Mickey.

 

“Mickey, this is Kris. Kris - Mickey” In a rare moment, Mickey actually took the hand that was being offered to him because the truth was that he didn’t know this girl - the only reason he was upset about this whole thing was because of the fact that he wanted Ian and this house all to himself, but he was man enough to realize that none of this was Kris’ fault. Plus - he wasn’t that upset anymore. Maybe he was milking it just a little bit.

 

“Thank you so much for letting me stay” She spoke as their hands dropped, and Mickey shrugged a little bit, nodding as if it was no big deal.

 

“Don’t worry about it; s’cool” The small, somewhat forced smile stayed on Mickey’s face until Kris had disappeared into the room that Ian had pointed her towards, then he dropped it, looking to his partner and raising his eyebrows.

 

“What? She’s kind. I like her” Mickey nodded.

 

“Yeah, yeah. She seems fine, man” He agreed - he had barely said two words to the girl, but all in all. He had just kind of enjoyed being able to laugh, cuddle and fuck all over the apartment however they wanted, but now that was overwith. For a little while, anyhow. But if Ian hadn’t offered this girl somewhere to stay then he hadn’t really been the man that Mickey loved - as annoying as his kindness could be sometimes, that was one of the main qualities that had gotten him to addicted in the very first place.

 

“Two weeks” Ian said, taking a step forwards and placing both of his hands on the sides of his partner’s neck, a small smile on his face. “Three at most - then we’ll have this house to ourselves again, alright babe?” Mickey swallowed, a smile appearing on his face right before he tilted his neck upwards, pressing their lips together.

 

  
***

 

  
“You sure your boyfriend is alright with me staying here? He doesn’t seem all that fucking excited” At the words, Ian’s lips stretched across his face into a smile, his eyes staying on the television for a second before he turned to look at Kris where she was sitting on the other end of the Milkovich couch. The entire house was dark by now, the television screen admitting some kind of flickering light.

 

“Mickey’s just…” Ian begun, trying to figure out how to explain Mickey. He knew that he was just as kind as Ian was himself, he was just a little bit more selfish - which honestly was very rarely a bad thing, quite the other way around. Sometimes Ian could be way too selfless, so having somebody to drag him back down had saved him many times. “He’ll warm up soon, don’t worry about it. He doesn’t have a problem with you, he just… has a problem with people” He finished, a small chuckle clouding the words. That was honestly the best way he could come up with to explain Mickey’s behavior.

 

“You sure?”

 

“Yeah, yeah” Ian just waved her off, assuring her that she was more than welcome as he moved his gaze back to the screen of the television. He was completely sure that in a week or so, Mickey would like Kris just as much as he did himself.

 

  
***

 

  
Ian knew his boyfriend way too fucking well, because when the said two week mark came, Mickey didn’t say one single thing about Kris moving out again. Instead the two were on the couch, sharing a bowl of popcorn as they watched some random, terribly filmed slasher movie. It hadn’t taken very long for him to warm up to her, and two weeks turned into two months and soon Kris was their permanent roommate without anybody really saying so out loud.

 

She would watch horror movies with Mickey and play video games with Ian, and all of their lived just somehow melted into one, a lot easier than anything else. All three of them just clicked and got along somehow - maybe that’s what she was to them both. Like some platonic soulmate or some shit.


End file.
